


Strawberries and Guinness

by mrspollifax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspollifax/pseuds/mrspollifax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-wedding trysts and unexpected twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Guinness

They stood together in a dark, secluded corner; Jack had been enjoying feeding Sam the strawberries they'd filched from the dessert buffet over the protests of the waiter setting it up. As usual, however, Sam had gotten distracted.

"This wedding nearly killed me, you know," she said. "You have no idea how difficult it is to plan a wedding long-distance."

Jack managed not to roll his eyes. "I'm not completely ignorant on the subject."

"Yes, Jack. You're a very gifted wedding planner. I really appreciate your help."

"What, just because I don't treat it like it's a science experiment, with everything needing to be investigated and recorded in excruciating detail, I'm not any help?"

"No, just because the only thing you care about is the cake. Oh, and the beer. Wouldn't want to forget the beer."

"The strawberries are nice," he said, waving the last one in front of her face.

Sam snatched the berry from his hand and popped it in her mouth whole. "I'm just happy it's over," she said when she finally swallowed.

Narrowly resisting the urge to confess exactly how pleased he was that he wouldn't have to hear one more word about florists, caterers, menus, or seating arrangements, he leaned back against the wall, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "You want to know why I'm glad it's over?"

"Because you hate weddings?" Her question ended in a small, breathy squeak as his hand lightly brushed her breast on the way to cup her face.

His mouth stopped just short of touching hers. "No, because now maybe you'll pay attention to me again." When she laughed, softly, he could taste the strawberries on her breath, and he slowly followed the sweet tang to her lips and onward into her mouth, chasing it everywhere he could reach. Her body relaxed against his, hands slipping up his chest to his neck, and the simple feel of her drove him as wild as it ever had.

"Guys."

The interruption, of course, was inevitable; he ignored it, hoping Sam would follow suit. When she tried to withdraw, he moved a hand to the back of her head. "She'll go away," he said softly.

"Guys! Break it up!"

Jack pulled back and scowled at the intruder standing behind Sam. Sam turned around in his arms, her cheeks beginning to flush pink.

Cassie's gaze shifted back and forth between them; her hands rested on her hips in a gesture that, especially today, was achingly reminiscent of Janet. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who just got married. So why are you guys behaving like you're the newlyweds?"

"Force of habit?" Jack asked, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"You've been married almost ten years."

"I'm a horny old bastard?"

"Possibly true, but definitely gross."

"We like embarrassing you?" Sam suggested. "It's retribution for scheduling your wedding three days after your dissertation defense and making us do all the work."

Cassie grinned. "Now that I believe. And it's lovely, really. Beautiful. Fabulous food. We're about to cut the cake, if you're interested."

"I like cake." Jack took Sam's hand, pulling her after him as he followed Cassie across the room. "It's got chocolate filling, you know."

"Yes, dear."

"Goes well with the strawberries."

"Probably not with the Guinness, though."

"Everything goes with Guinness, Carter." He slid his arm around her waist and spoke softly in her ear. "I booked us the honeymoon suite. Those kids just get a regular room."

"Jack!" Sam turned her face away, biting back a laugh.

"What? It has a hot tub. And Champagne. Really expensive Champagne, I might add."

Now she was laughing; turning back to him, she leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly. "Maybe you're not completely useless at wedding planning after all."

"I told you so."


End file.
